


Observations.

by ProfessionallySarcastic



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Wrath and the Dawn Series - Renée Ahdieh
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionallySarcastic/pseuds/ProfessionallySarcastic
Summary: Kazi are out camping. One-shot.[Gonna ignore how my phone corrected that to one-shit.]





	Observations.

**Author's Note:**

> This is ... idk. Inspired by a Sherlock/Watson joke i read about ten years ago.  
Needs editing bec I wrote all this in one go at 2:30 am. So there's your warning.

He could count 7 stars among the clouds of the night.

Khalid was splayed over their blankets, with Shazi was lying on top of him, her cheek pushing against his collarbone.

Khalid knew there were more important matters at hand, but the first thing he noticed when the gust of wind blew across his face and woke him up was how light the girl on top of him was. It was stupid, but as the breeze blew through her hair, causing strands to float spinelessly in the air, he hugged her closer to himself.

Should he be worried that she was a little underweight maybe?

Khalid didn't want to butt into Shazi's life, and he didn't want her to think that he didn't like the way she looked, or that he was trying to snatch the reins of her life away from her, but he didn't want to come off as completely uncaring because that was untrue, because he cared (maybe he even cared a bit too much <strike>or may be that was his inner voice convincing him to push another person away</strike>), but -

_Maybe I should stop over thinking this?_ he thought to himself, and anyways, this was not directly related to the situation at hand (or was it?), though maybe he should tell her to relax a bit more, and not overwork herself.

Because the situation at hand was that they were supposed to be on a holiday, yes, that's why they were on a grassy hill somewhere in the north of Pakistan (Khalid had spotted the tourist attraction on the Instagram Shazi had made for him and since it was not only beautiful but also conveniently close to Iran and therefore both of their workplaces he had chosen it as the destination of his surprise trip), and the reason they were here was because Shazi was, in Khalid's opinion, taking her duties a bit too seriously (which was _terrible_ considering it was coming from a workaholic).

They had barely spent any quality time since both of them were working their asses off, especially Shazi, because she felt she had so much to prove, and Khalid could tell -_everyone_ could tell, from Vikram to Yasmin- that the amount of stress that both of them were taking upon themselves was way too much to be healthy. So, Khalid had surprised Shazi with a trip, where they were supposed to be camping out right now.

Okay, back to the situation at hand, because as it was, Khalid being a bit distracted around Shazi was no new thing.

Yes. 7 stars in the sky.

Why was he seeing them? He wasn't supposed to be seeing them? How could anyone - _how dare they_? Khalid thought he couldn't live like a normal person no matter how hard he tried because there was always a voice at the back of his head reminding him of his birthright to privilege.

But those 7 stars.

Come to think of it, Shazi had exactly 7 moles on her body. She shifted a little in his arms, trying to preserve as much warmth as possible. Khalid ran a light hand through her hair, watching the 7 stars and counting the moles on her body.

(1) On her left cheekbone.

(2) Between her shoulder blades, a little to the left, as if it was an anchor to her heart.

(3) On the dip of her waist. (Dangerous territory, he told himself, as his ears warmed at the thought.)

(4) In the crook of her left elbow.

(5) On her left thigh, just above her knee. (That previous thought-slash-warning was obviously not paid heed to.)

(6) On her-

"Khalid?" Shazi's sleepy voice whispered as she slipped off of him.

(He wasn't clingy so he didn't try to stop her. Or he tried, not to try to stop her. Did that make sense?)

"Shazi, look above yourself. What do you see?"

She hesitated a little, "... The night sky? It's beautiful."

Khalid wiped his smirk away before Shazi could slap it off."Yes, it is. But what do you see? Other than it's beauty?"

"Your favourite colour?"

He was a little touched that she remembered something so trivial, that he'd said so long ago. "Yes. And other than that?"

"Stars? Are you trying to flirt?" she teased. But no, he wasn't. Maybe if he had been thinking of something other than- well other than the person he was supposed to be flirting with, he might've come up with a good line. (?)

"Well, you're close. What do you think of that?" he asked instead.

"The stars?" She paused. "All they make me think of is the enormity of the universe. All these stars means they're probably as many planets, and I guess that means that the chances of finding life forms other than humans - so yeah, basically, aliens - are not as small as a lot of people think. We have information about a very limited amount of space in the universe. And we haven't even had a man step on Mars. Who knows what could be out there? And will we ever be able to see all of the universe? Can you imagine, that our race would come to a time when we might have complete knowledge of the entire universe? And that we may accept alien life forms as a part of normality? What if aliens just make slaves of us?"

Khalid wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about that. He was a little impressed that she had come up with so many theories only minutes after waking up.

But then again, "Joonam."

"Yeah?"

"It means someone stole our tent."


End file.
